The Chronicles of Akemi Uzumaki
by FMAFanJustin
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had twin sisters? This story follows Team 14 which is comprised of Naruto's twin sister, Akemi; Sasuke's twin sister, Airi; and Kiba's cousin, Arashi and his dog Kaminari.
1. Chapter 1 Akemi Uzumaki

The Chronicles of Akemi Uzumaki

Chapter 1: Akemi Uzumaki

"Naruto, Akemi, get back here!" Iruka yelled as he and several other chunin and jonin chased after the Uzumaki twins.

"What did they do this time?" asked the Third Hokage as he pulled out a file with the names "Naruto Uzumaki" and his sister "Akemi Uzumaki" on it. "Sir, they painted on the faces of the Hokages." said a jonin. "Alright, go catch them then." the Sandaime looked at the pictures in the file. There was a picture of Naruto and right beside it, a picture of Akemi.

While Naruto wore his famous orange pants and orange and blue jacket, Akemi wore red pants and a read jacket similar to Hinata's jacket. Like Naruto, Akemi had blond hair, which reached a little below her shoulders, and blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. Akemi, though, did not wear goggles like Naruto. They both had a kyuubi sealed inside them, though.

As he put the file away, the Sandaime looked out his window and saw the graffiti on the stone faces and sighed when he saw the ninja running after Akemi and Naruto.

As they were running, Naruto and Akemi looked behind them at their pursuers. Suddenly, Akemi ran into Naruto, "What the… why did you stop Nii-san?" me looked up and saw Iruka standing over them. Akemi turned around to run but was stopped when Iruka grabbed her and Naruto by the collars of their t-shirts and said "You two are coming with me to the Hokage." Iruka then proceeded to drag the kids along.

Later that day, Akemi and Naruto were cleaning their graffiti off the stone Hokage faces. "Hey Naruto, 'Kemi, when you finish cleaning off the Hokage faces, I'll treat you two to some ramen, okay." Iruka said sheepishly. "Alright!" yelled Naruto as Akemi yelled "okay, hope you have enough money, Iruka-sensei!"

That evening, Iruka sat between the two siblings at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "Hey Iruka-sensei, can I try on your forehead protector?" Naruto asked while eating his third bowl of ramen. "I wanna try it on first!" yelled Akemi. "No, I asked first, 'Kemi!" Naruto countered . "But I'm a girl, so I should get to first!" Akemi responded. "Enough, Enough! Neither of you will." Iruka said as he stopped the fight. "Why not?" questioned Akemi. "Because the forehead protector signifies you as an official Konoha shinobi. Which neither of you are ." Iruka said as he paid for the many bowls of ramen. "Stingy" came the reply from Naruto as he went home with Akemi.

**Author's Notes: For those who don't feel like looking it up, Akemi means Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty. This is also my first time to publish anything on FanFiction, so reviews are welcome, though, no flames please. I do not own Naruto. Only Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Graduating

**Sorry for the short first chapter. I'll make it up in Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Graduating

The next day, Naruto and Akemi, along with Akemi's best friend, Airi Uchiha-the twin of Naruto's rival Sasuke Uchiha, and several other Academy students truing to graduate, were attempting to wait (which was a total fail) for Iruka-sensei to show up.

As Iruka waked in, all the students got quiet so Iruka could talk. "As you all know, today, several students will be graduating." with this, the classroom erupted with cheers. "but," Iruka said to quiet down the class, "You will have to take a test first. When your name is called, please enter the test room." With this, the test started.

After what felt like hours, Akemi's name was called, when she walked into the testing room, she saw Iruka sitting at a table with his fellow teacher, Mizuki. "Alright", Iruka-sensei said, "to pass this test you have to make at least three clones." "Yes! I'm pretty good with the clone jutsu!" Akemi thought, "I just hope Naruto-nii-san doesn't have to make clones to pass." With this, she easily made four clones and received her forehead protector, symbolizing her as an official Konaha ninja.

Next was Naruto. His test, unluckily, was also the clone test.

After the testing was done, everyone gathered outside the Acedemy. While Akemi was talking to Airi, she noticed that her brother was sitting on the swing pouting. Akemi excused herself from the conversation and proceeded to walk over to him and show him her headband that was tied around her neck like a necklace. "Do you like my headband Nii-san?" As she said this, Akemi realized that Naruto didn't have one. "Naruto, where's your forehead protector?" "I don't have one, I didn't pass." With that said, Naruto got up and left.

"Naruto, wait up!" Naruto stopped when he heard his name. "Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei. What do you want?" "It's about the test." "You want to tease me too, huh?"

"No, I just wanna say not to worry about it. Iruka is being tough on you so that you will graduate because of hard work, not because he let you slide by."

"Is that all you wanted to say, Mizuki-sensei?"

"No, Naruto, it isn't. there is one way to get Iruka-sensei to pass you."

"There is?" Little did the two know that 'Kemi overheard their plan.

Later that night, Akemi awoke to the sound of ninja running around outside. Once she got up and walked to her window, she heard a chunin tell another chunin that Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing!

"He really did go through with Mizuki-sensei's plan!" Akemi thought as she got up.

After several minutes of searching, Akemi found her twin sitting by an old building in the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Nii-san, you should give that back to the Hokage."

"No! Mizuki-sensei said that if I could learn some of the techniques in here, Iruka-sensei would let me graduate."

"Fine, once you get caught you can say good-bye to your hopes of ever becoming a ninja!"

"I don't care! Once I learn a few of these jutsus and show Iruka-sensei how good I am, I will return it. But not 'till then!" Naruto yelled as Akemi left with a "humph".

A few seconds after Akemi left, Iruka showed up.

"Wow, Iruka-sensei, that was fast! I only had time to learn one technique!" When he said this, Akemi, who was hiding nearby was amazed.

Suddenly Mizuki showed up, argued with Iruka then decided to tell Naruto why the villagers hate him and his sister. When Akemi heard that she and her brother had a kyuubi sealed inside each of them, she started crying.

While she was crying, Mizuki suddenly attacked Naruto and Iruka. When one of the kunai that Iruka had deflected nearly hit her, 'Kemi decided that she should find Naruto. After several minutes of searching (and getting lost at least twice) she found Iruka sitting by a tree.

"Iruka-sensei! Where's Naruto?" Iruka just pointed to where Naruto was with Mizuki.

When she saw them, Akemi heard Naruto tell Mizuki "If you ever touch my sensei again, I'll kill you!" With this, Naruto made the classic Shadow Clone hand sign, yelled "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and several hundred Naruto's appeared.

After the Naruto's finished beating up Mizuki, Iruka called him over and told him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Iruka's headband was on Naruto's forehead. "Congratulations, Naruto! You graduate!" With that, Naruto started to tear up as 'Kemi also congratulated Naruto.

Later that morning, all three shin obi were found eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop as a gift from Iruka to Naruto and Akemi for graduating.

**Author's Notes: For those who don't feel like looking it up, Akemi means Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty. This is also my first time to publish anything on FanFiction, so reviews are welcome, though, no flames please. I do not own Naruto. I only own Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari. I will put the meanings of Airi's, Arashi's, and Kaminari's names up once you officially meet them.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Pictures and Konohamaru

Chapter 3: Pictures and Konohamaru

A couple of days later, it was picture day for all the new genin to get pictures for their ninja profile.

After a shower, Akemi changed into her nicest clothes so she would look good for her picture. As she was getting ready to leave, she saw Naruto and nearly fainted when she saw what he had drawn on his face and hands. "Naruto-nii-san, we got go for the pictures! Hurry up and get ready!"

"I am ready, 'Kemi!" When she heard this, all she could do was stare.

"At least clean your face and hands off!"

"No, 'cause this is what I wanna look like for my picture."

"If the Hokage lets you keep that picture, I'm gonna change my name."

Once they got to their destination, Akemi's name was called.

"Are you ready for your picture?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright." _Click_

"Okay. Next!"

After several agonizingly long minutes, Naruto's name was called.

"Hey, kid, you sure you want to look like that in your picture?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied, a little to cheerfully.

"Ookay." _Click_

A few minutes later, Akemi was sitting outside the Hokage's office waiting for her brother's interview to get finished. 'Kemi couldn't hear what the Hokage was saying, but she was pretty sure he was lecturing Naruto.

Akemi was getting ready to take a nap when a little kid ran past her into the Hokage's office muttering something about "Old Man" and "defeat". As she was getting up, she saw him trip over his cape and start blaming Naruto for tripping him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. I'll give him a lecture later." said a jonin wearing mostly black with black sunglasses. As he said this, Naruto walked out of the room, followed by the clumsy kid shortly after.

After a few minutes, Akemi decided to go find Naruto before Ebisu-sensei (she heard his name as he was talking to the Hokage) found him.

She found Naruto with Konohamaru just as Naruto dispelled his shadow clones. As she look around, she saw Ebisu lying on the ground with a nosebleed.

"You used THAT jutsu, didn't you ?"

"Yep! Who knew Ebisu-sensei was such a perv!"

As Naruto said this, Konohamaru got up and said "Naruto! You are no longer my boss! From now on, we're rivals!"

A few days later, Naruto was glaring daggers at Sasuke from his seat across from him at the Academy, while Akemi and Airi were sitting at the front talking about who they wanted on their teams.

**Author's Notes: For those who don't feel like looking it up, 'Akemi' means 'Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty'. This is also my first time to publish anything on FanFiction, so reviews are welcome, though, no flames please. I do not own Naruto. I only own Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari. I will put the meanings of Airi's, Arashi's, and Kaminari's names up once you officially meet them next chapter. I was planning to this chapter, but as I read over the manga, I decided to put the pictures and meeting Konohamaru in this chapter. **

**I also need some more characters for the upcoming missions and for the Chunin Exams. Send me a message or E-Mail. Just sign with your first name please, otherwise I probably won't respond.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Team 14

Chapter 4: Team 14

As Akemi and Airi were talking, Sakura walked up to Naruto and forced him to move so she could sit by Sasuke. When she did, several of Sasuke's fan-girls started complaining about it. The two girls then turned around and saw Naruto on the table in front of Sasuke glaring. As Airi started to ask what Naruto was doing, the guy sitting behind Naruto accidentally pushed him into Sasuke, making them kiss.

While most of the girls were mercilessly attacking Naruto for what he did, 'Kemi and Airi were just laughing.

When Iruka walked in, the classroom became silent so Iruka could announce the teams.

"Okay, the teams will now be announced!"

Eventually, Iruka got to Team7.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

After several more teams were called, Iruka got to Team 14.

"Team 14, Arashi Inuzuka, Airi Uchiha, and Akemi Uzumaki."

"Alright, now that all the teams have been made, you will wait for your assigned senseis."

Asuma Sarutobi walked in as Iruka left the room.

"Team 10, follow me." As Asuma and Team 10 left, Tsume Inuzuka walked in with her dog.

"Team 14, with me." Team 14 then proceeded out of the Academy to the Forest of Death.

"I want all of you to introduce yourselves. State your name and your hobbies. We will start with the only boy on the team." Tsume said as the all arrived and sat on the ground.

Arashi then started his introduction. "My name is Arashi Inuzuka and this is my partner Kaminari. My hobbies are training Kaminari and taking her on walks."

"My name is Akemi Uzumaki. My hobbies are playing pranks and spending time with my brother and my best friend."

"My name is Airi Uchiha, but please call me 'Ri. My hobbies are training with my brother and hanging out with my best friend 'Kemi!"

"Now that the introductions are over, we will have a little test to see if you will stay genin or go back to the Academy." As Tsume said this, 'Ri spoke up.

"But Sensei, you haven't introduced yourself."

"I haven't because all you need to know is my name, which is Tsume Inuzuka. As I previously mentioned, we will have a little test. You have until this time tomorrow to complete it. You will all pick a number, whoever has the black number will be my prisoner. The other two must rescue him or not get captured 'till time is up. The test starts now!" Once she finished saying this, she pulled three pieces of paper from her pocket. After all three genin picked one, they looked at them and Airi had gotten the black number.

After 'Ri had been tied up, Arashi and Akemi jumped off to hide and to come up with a plan.

"We should go and rescue 'Ri before too much time passes." Akemi the prepared to rescue Airi.

"No we shouldn't. Aunt Tsume and Kuromaru would detect us long before we get their."

"Maybe, but if we leave now, we can get 'Ri before Tsume-sensei has time to prepare!"

"I think we should just hunker down and wait for the time to run out, that way, we will pass."

"No way! 'Ri is my best friend. I'm not going to leave her, she would fail if we did!" After saying this, Akemi attempted to jump away but Arashi grabbed her before she could.

"I doubt she will be failed, Akemi. She didn't do anything to be failed. That's why I think we should just survive until time runs out."

"But what if Tsume-sensei comes looking for us? She would probably leave her dog to guard 'Ri while she searched for us."

After several minutes, Arashi realized she was right. "That does make sense. Why don't we wait until she does, then lead her into a trap. Once she falls for the trap, we can go get Airi. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I guess we should start laying that trap."

With a plan in place, they counted their supplies and found that they had a combined list of: 2 smoke pellets, 3 flash pellets, 30 kunai, 35 shuriken, 50 feet of wire, and 10 paper bombs. They then spent the next several hours setting it up.

"Finally finished!" Akemi exclaimed as she laid down on the grass.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Arashi replied as he sat down beside 'Kemi.

After a while, they both decided that one of them should take a nap while the other kept watch.

"I'll take first watch, 'kay Arashi."

"Okay, night."

Two hours past before Akemi woke Arashi up so she could take her turn to nap.

Soon after 'Kemi fell asleep, Kaminari started to whine.

"What is it girl?" right after he asked, Arashi heard one of their traps go off, then several more.

"'Kemi, wake up! Our traps are going off!"

"Ughhhh. Why did it have to while I'm sleepin'?" Akemi asked as she slowly woke up.

_BOOOM_

"Time to put the rest of our plan into action!"

"Yeah, let's go 'Kemi!"

Once the two teammates go to Airi, 'Kemi realized that she didn't have any kunai on her.

"Hey, Arashi, do you have a kunai?"

"No, I thought you had one."

"No. I don't have one."

After thinking for a few minutes, they decided that Arashi and Kaminari should go get Airi since they had the best chance of getting through the ropes.

"Hey, mutt! Over here!" Akemi yelled at Kuromaru.

"Who're you callin 'mutt', runt!" When Kuromaru said this, 'Kemi stood there in stunned silence for what felt like days. Once she snapped out of her daze, 'Kemi decided for a different distraction.

"Why can you talk? Dogs aren't supposed to talk!"

"I can because I am a nin-dog."

"Then why can't Kaminari talk?"

"Because she is a pup and I am an elder."

Around this time, Arashi and Kaminari were still struggling to undo the ropes around 'Ri.

Suddenly, Tsume appeared behind Arashi.

"Wah! How did you…? We heard our traps go off."

"I made them go off, Boy." Tsume said as she tied Arashi up with 'Ri.

"So your and elder…in the dog world?" Akemi asked as Tsume silently appeared behind her.

"Yes. I see no need to finish this conversation now that my master has caught you." Kuromaru said as Tsume grabbed Akemi and started tying her up.

"I guess our plan wasn't as good as we thought it was, huh?" Arashi asked as Akemi was sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess this means we failed." 'Kemi said gloomily.

"Please don't get all sad, 'Kemi. At least we had a plan!" Arashi said trying to cheer his other teammates up.

"He's right, Akemi. Besides, you pass." Tsume said to the surprise of Akemi, Airi, and Arashi.

"What do you mean, Tsume-sensei? You said not to get or we would fail." 'Kemi asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I know what I said. If you had waited 'till the time was up, then you would have failed, you didn't. You attempted to save your teammate. As Kakashi so elegantly puts it'Those who break the rules are scum, but hose who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' By attempting to rescue Airi, you proved that you wouldn't leave your comrades behind. You also showed considerable teamwork for the first time as being teammates. I'm impressed. Most genin would have just left their teammate behind, thinking that they could still pass, you didn't. Congratulations, you pass!"

**Author's Notes: For those who don't feel like looking it up, 'Akemi' means 'Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty', 'Airi' means 'Beloved Jasmine', 'Arashi' means 'Storm', and 'Kaminari' means 'Thunder'. This is also my first time to publish anything on FanFiction, so reviews are welcome, though, no flames please. I do not own Naruto. I only own Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari. If you want to know who Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru are, then go to Narutopedia and search their names. I tried to put links up, but they wouldn't work.  
**

**I also need some more characters for the upcoming missions and for the Chunin Exams. Send me a message or E-Mail. Just sign with your first name please, otherwise I probably won't respond.**

**Also, if you want to draw some pictures of what Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari look like, feel free to. Just send them to me so I can give you the thumbs up and put a link to them.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Team 14's first C Rank Mission

**Finally, the start of Arc 1**.

Arc 1

Chapter 5: Team 14's first mission

One month and 20+ D-Rank missions later, Team 14 was ready for a 'real' mission. Today, Team 14 was in the Hokage's office to get another mission, there 25th D-Rank in fact.

"Here is a good mission. The stables need to be cleaned." The Sandaime said as he looked at Team 14.

"Whaaaat! I want a real mission! Hire someone no-ninja to clean the stables."

"I agree with 'Kemi, Hokage-sama." Arashi stated as Airi agreed with her two teammates.

"SHUT UP BRATS! We'll do any mission the Hokage gives us!" Tsume yelled as she started to lose her patience.

"It's okay, Tsume. You are just like your brother, Akemi. He was complaining about not having any 'real missions; as he you put it, too. I'll give you a C-Rank mission, then. You will be protecting a wealthy merchant who is traveling form Konoha to Sunagakure. He said to meet him at the North Gate at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Any questions? Good! You're dismissed." the Hokage said before Team 14 left to prepare.

The next morning, Team 14 arrived at the North Gate at 7:30. At 7:55, the merchant, Kouki, arrived. He was 6'1 with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a rounded face. He wasn't fat, but he definitely wasn't in shape. He wore traveling clothes, but you could tell he had better clothes on under them.

"Are you guys Team 14?" Kouki asked.

"Yes we are. Are you the merchant that we are supposed to protect?" Tsume responded.

"Yes. My name is Kouki by the way. Shall we get going?"

As they left, Airi decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her since she saw his picture.

"Kouki, how did you become so rich so quickly? You don't look older than 20."

"I've been asked that several times over the years. I inherited it when my father died several years ago." Kouki responded sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your father." 'Ri responded.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it, but my mother and little sister hasn't."

"Do you live in Suna, Kouki?" Arashi asked as they walked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, I live in the Land of Fire capital."

"Then why are you going to Suna?"

"I want to get permission to build a new shop there."

"That means we will have to escort you back to the capital then." Arashi sighed.

Several hours later, Kouki's stomach began to growl.

"Can we stop for lunch, please?" Kouki asked Tsume.

"No. The sooner we get to Suna, the better." Tsume replied coldly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere until I get luch!" Kouki replied childishly as he sat on the ground.

_Sigh_ "Fine, you win. We will stop for 30 minutes to eat." Tsume, along with her genin, sat down by Kouki and started eating.

Thirty minutes later, the group was on its way to Suna again.

"Aaah! That was good!"

"I hope you're happy, Kouki. If you hadn't stopped, we would've been able to make it to a good camp site by evening. I hope you can sleep outside." Tsume said the last part almost evilly.

They got to the camp site that evening and started setting up camp.

"Arashi, I want you and Kaminari to go get firewood. Airi, you and Akemi start setting up the tents." Tsume ordered as her three genin started their jobs.

After they set everything up and ate supper, they all decided to go to sleep so they could get an early start in the morning.

Two Days Later

"Look! It's Sunagakure!" 'Kemi yelled as the group finally reached Suna.

"We're finally there!" Arashi sighed as he trudged over to Akemi.

"It's a good thing, too. I gave a meeting with the Kazekage in two hours." Kouki stated while walking to the gates of Suna.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay there?" he added as he turned around.

"Well, you see, we are Konoha shinobi and this is Sunagakure. We probably aren't going to be allowed into the city." 'Ri answered.

"Nonsense! You're my bodyguards so they'll let you in, I'm sure." Kouki replied.

He then walked up to a Sand shinobi and got permission for his 'bodyguards' to come inside the city while he was there.

2 hours later, all three genin were sitting in their hotel room, waiting for the meeting that Kouki was in to finish.

After having to wait another 3 hours, Akemi finally lost her patience and started pacing around the room.

"Will you _please_ stop. pacing. Akemi?" Arashi asked.

"But I'm soooo bored, Arashi."

"Then let's play a game." 'Ri suggested.

"We've already played every game we could think of." 'Kemi complained.

"For the love of God, SIT DOWN AKEMI!" Arashi yelled finally annoyed with Akemi.

"What's going on in here?" a Suna ninja asked form outside the room.

"Sir, can we leave the room _please_." Akemi practically begged the man.

"No. you are Konoha ninja, so you are not allowed outside of this room." the Suna ninja replied.

30 minutes later, Kouki and Tsume walked into the hotel room.

"What took you so long, Tsume-sensei?" Airi asked.

Kouki answered before Tsume could. "I took some convincing to get the Kazekage to let me build a store in Sunagakure."

"So does that mean we can leave now?" Akemi asked.

"No, we will stay the night here and leave tomorrow morning." Tsume answered.

**Author's Notes: For those who don't feel like looking it up, 'Akemi' means 'Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty', 'Airi' means 'Beloved Jasmine', 'Arashi' means 'Storm', and 'Kaminari' means 'Thunder'. This is also my first time to publish anything on FanFiction, so reviews are welcome, though, no flames please. I do not own Naruto. I only own Akemi, Airi, Arashi, Kaminari, and Kouki. If you want to know who Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru are, then go to Narutopedia and search their names. I tried to put links up, but they wouldn't work.  
**

**I also need some more characters for the upcoming missions and for the Chunin Exams. Send me a message or E-Mail. Just sign with your first name please, otherwise I probably won't respond.**

**Also, if you want to draw some pictures of what Akemi, Airi, Arashi, and Kaminari look like, feel free to. Just send them to me so I can give you the thumbs up and put a link to them.**

**Kouki's name means ' Vast and Strong' which reffers to his merchant empire.  
**


End file.
